


O Woman

by lykxxn



Series: Poetry [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Past Abuse, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7922326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lykxxn/pseuds/lykxxn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O woman, thou art good;<br/>O woman, thou art kind.<br/>O woman, thou art loved,<br/>But o woman, thou hast a cruel mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Woman

O woman, thou art good;

O woman, thou art kind.

O woman, thou art loved,

But o woman, thou hast a cruel mind.

 

The baker tells the tailor

That the butcher told him that

There was once a woman; a devilish woman

If he ever did see one.

And o, was that woman devilish.

She was a thief, a murderess,

A pickpocket and a cutpurse.

 

They called her _le diable_ and

O woman, it was true.

But o woman,

They were cruel to thee,

For they did not know the truth.

 

For the devilish woman had suffered

And the devilish woman had lost.

O woman, thou wert alone when

He had found thee.

And thou had turned into his arms,

Unaware that they would twist and strangle thee,

And thou fled.

 

O woman, thou art wrongly accused.

O woman, thou art frightened, I see.

O woman, thou hast been captured,

And there is nothing left for thee.


End file.
